


Faith's Take on Oblivious Men

by mowilds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mowilds/pseuds/mowilds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No actual dialogue, but I thought it would be cool to be in Sam's mind and get his opinion on Dean's new found suicidal state and Dean and Cas' not-yet-relationship. Obviously he would have picked up on the tension and is probably very amused by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith's Take on Oblivious Men

**Author's Note:**

> (This the first thing I've posted on here so constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouraged! This is also my first try at fanfiction. Godspeed to you readers)

Sam Winchester is not an oblivious man. He may be clueless when it comes to some aspects of human behavior, mostly shown on “reality” TV, but not so clueless as to dismiss the tense air surrounding Castiel and his brother. If Sam was being totally honest he would actually say that he wasn’t really surprised when he caught on to the loaded looks the angel and Dean so often shared. 

But, Sam had no idea what to do with the brooding older brother that was the product of those loaded looks disappearing. 

When Samandriel died it was understandable that Cas go back to heaven to inform his family and mourn his loss. While Dean may have been put off with how hastily Cas had left, he seemed to understand this too. It was the weeks of silence that followed that made Dean especially irritable.

Dean attempted to build a wall to hide his displeasure with being ignored by nesting. Sam thought this was an excellent way to come back from negativity. He even saw Dean start to flirt with people they met on hunts again, albeit not as enthusiastically as usual, but it was something. 

So when Sam finally saw the carefully constructed wall crumble after he had ganked the hell hound, he was at a near loss for words. Dean had been his roll model growing up. He had no one else constantly in his life, but Dean besides his father, and even at age four Sam knew that his dad was not a man meant for being looked up to. 

Dean had always radiated self confidence when they were children, sometimes crossing the line to pig headedness. Sam had always admired that and relished in the confidence that Dean reserved for him on special occasions. 

Now Dean was standing in this small room, looking so lost and so un-dean like, with no faith in Sam, in himself, or in anything at all, that Sam  begins to question if the memory of his brother had been tampered with. Sam wonders exactly what would’ve happened to Dean all those years ago if Cas hadn’t convinced him that he was indeed worth saving. Sam wasn’t exactly clear on the details of his brother’s first meeting with the angel, but whatever Cas had said, he needed to come back and repeat it. 

Sam did his best to reassure Dean that everything would be fine and even let some of his disappointment show during his confession. He was hurt that Dean didn’t believe he could finish the trials properly and was furious at the lack of trust.

When Sam decided to begin the trials anyway, after the shock of the searing pain that had burned in his veins had subsided, he took note of Dean’s disapproving expression. Like the child he sometimes is, Sam became even more certain of his decision to do the trials under Dean’s gaze and was even more determined to prove to his big brother he could in fact do this, with or without his support. 

It was the next day, when they were driving back to the Cave that a question started to pester him. _Why was Cas ignoring them?_ Dean especially. He had left them alone before, but never when they needed him so desperately. When Dean needed him so desperately. 

With that question came a quiet kind of outrage. Cas knew just as well as Sam of the bone deep fear Dean had of abandonment. So, why on Earth did seem like Cas was doing exactly that when he knew how fragile his brother was becoming? What gave Castiel the nerve to break his brother with his absence, to the point where Dean started behaving as if he couldn’t trust anyone? 

Sam was positive that the only thing Dean had believed in, was his family and Cas. Family was all Dean could count on, and when that failed him Castiel made his appearance. Cas made him stronger in ways Dean didn’t fully realize himself even when they went away when the angel left. 

Faith was always a touchy subject with Dean. Even as a teenager he was absolutely certain there was no god. Even now that there was proof, proof he may be in love with, that there is or was an actual god, Dean still refused to pray to him. Whether this was just a personal preference or an act of defiance against His unjust rule, Sam couldn’t tell. 

Thoughts similar to those kept Sam’s brain busy for the long car ride and with each passing hour he became more and more resentful of Castiel and the profound bond he shared with Sam’s brother. Not out of jealously, but out of concern for the healthiness of such a relationship. Sam knew it wasn’t practical to blame everything on poor, grieving Cas, but he couldn’t find another outlet for the blame. 

His practicality calmed him down significantly by the time they were home. So, when they walked in to find the feathery-assed absentee himself standing in their library, Sam was able to put aside whatever anger remained and focused on the relief that came with knowing his friend was okay. He ran to Cas and hugged him in a way that would probably break an average man’s ribs. It wasn’t until then that Sam realized how much he had actually missed the guy. 

Dean was not so quick to recover and stood in the doorway with his eyes wide and looking close to joy and/or grief. Unexpectedly, the first thing he said wasn’t exclamation of of _Where have you been?!_ but one of _Why the HELL did you do this to me?!_

That brought Castiel and Sam up short, and without another glance in either of their directions, Dean stormed to his room and slammed the door so hard that the sound echoed in every corner of the house.The silence that followed was deafening and awkward.

Sam Winchester is not an oblivious man. So, when Cas made a beeline for his brother’s room, he knew to STAY THE HELL AWAY. Lest he be witness to them doing unspeakable things to each other, or worse talking about their feelings. With those mentally scarring thoughts, also came a feeling of peace. A feeling that assured him not all hope for his brother’s seemingly broken faith was lost. 


End file.
